


Подарок для Ильи

by Chlenik



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон вернулся с шоппинга, принеся в руках несколько цветастых упаковок.</p><p>— Я тут кое-что и для тебя прикупил, — скинув ношу в угол номера, Соло потряс небольшим пакетиком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок для Ильи

**Author's Note:**

> Чесалка: http://cs625328.vk.me/v625328518/49854/zXuEtgCtf74.jpg

Наполеон вернулся с шоппинга, принеся в руках несколько цветастых упаковок.

— Я тут кое-что и для тебя прикупил, — скинув ношу в угол номера, Соло потряс небольшим пакетиком.

Илья скептически покосился на таинственный подарок. От Наполеона едва ли можно было ожидать чего-то хорошего.

— Закрой глаза и открой рот, — с преувеличенной заботой в голосе попросил Соло.

Курякин угрожающе сжал руки в кулаки:

— Сейчас получишь, ковбой.

Усмехнувшись, Наполеон посмотрел русскому в глаза:

— Не беспокойся, я не припрятал в пакете червей. Просто закрой глаза… Доверься мне, большевик.

Еще несколько секунд Курякин буравил Соло испепеляющим взглядом, стараясь прожечь дырку в этом бесстыжем лице.

— Ладно, но если… я тебя убью, — и прикрыл глаза.

Это был небольшой массажер для головы.

 

«Идеальное средство расслабления, даже самого черствого сухаря сделает податливым котенком», — увещевала продавщица из магазина женщину средних лет.

Наполеон послушал-послушал и решил тоже прикупить себе такой же - опробовать на личном «коммунистическом сухаре».

 

Сейчас, доставая массажер из пластиковой упаковки, он старался не шуметь, чтобы не спугнуть Курякина. Он даже задержал дыхание, когда кончики соприкоснулись с короткими волосами русского.

Илья замер и, кажется, тоже перестал дышать. Наконечники скользили по коже головы Курякина, распространяя по телу волну мурашек. Соло это точно знал, так как уже успел попробовать массажер на себе еще в магазине.

Не встретив сопротивления, Наполеон чуть усилил нажатие и пошел дальше, позволяя лапкам скользнуть глубже. И вот уже затылок Курякина ласкают наконечники, заставляя кровь циркулировать быстрее. Еще одно движение — и кожа над ушами тоже получила свою порцию удовольствия. Скользнув на лоб, Соло растрепал ровно уложенные волосы Ильи и убрал массажер.

— Ковбой… — голос русского отдавал сталью.

Кажется, американцу лучше убежать подобру-поздорову, пока еще цел, но Курякин не спешил атаковать.

— Что такое? — осведомился Соло, все еще держа над головой русского массажер.

— Остановился зачем? — буркнул Илья, обернувшись и кинув на Наполеона злой взгляд.

Соло несколько секунд недоумевал, но затем, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Вот так бы сразу, большевик.

Длинные лапки, направляемые рукой американца, вновь зарылись в русые волосы, вытягивая из Ильи все нервное напряжение.

«Пожалуй, стоит купить цветы этой Кейтлин из магазина», — подумал Соло, продолжая чесать млеющего русского.

**Author's Note:**

> Чесалка: http://cs625328.vk.me/v625328518/49854/zXuEtgCtf74.jpg


End file.
